


The Surprise

by MayWritesSometimes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWritesSometimes/pseuds/MayWritesSometimes
Summary: It's valentine's day and Sylvain has a surprise for Felix.100% fluff time
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 28





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first ficlet of a planned series of 7 I wanted to do for valentine's day.
> 
> It was hands down the easiest to write, I hope it's at least half as fun to read!
> 
> Happy valentine's day ♥️ remember that you are loved!

The café is quiet at this time of night, and most patrons have left. There's just this table in the corner, near the window that gives out on the river, that is still occupied by the two ladies with long white hair. They are so enraptured in each other's presence that they probably didn't realize that the sun has set. 

Sylvain is pretty much done wrapping up, save for their table. He never knows when Felix is going to get off work, and there's really no point disturbing them if he hasn't written yet. Another late night. Sylvain doesn't mind, he likes the café with its lazy atmosphere, the smell of coffee and sweets, the jungle of rare plants that Dedue provided for him. It's a safe place for everyone, but first and foremost for him. A place where he truly belongs. So waiting for Felix to get out of work has never been much of a hassle. 

Today though, he can't help but feel a bit nervous. Eyes darting to his phone a bit too often, rearranging the tea selection three times in a row to give his hands something to do other than worrying at his cuffs. He checks his messages. Radio silence from Felix, and nothing from Ingrid either. Well, at least that means she's having a reasonably good time. He hopes. 

He's going over his records of the week's sales of cakes and trying to optimize his stock - Sylvain hates having too much, he gets the cakes from the bakery where Ashe works and they are works of art, so any leftovers are given for free to a local care center - when his phone finally lights up with the familiar message from Felix. A bus emoji. He's on his way. 

He shuts the book closed, tidies up quickly and finally goes to show the ladies outside. They look stunned to discover how late it is and leave without fuss, thanking him for the service. He watches them go, waiting for them to be out before he puts the chairs up. Doesn't want to make them feel like they were disturbing. 

One of them has a familiar face, and Sylvain is sure he's seen her before, but he's too focused on the thought of Felix's imminent arrival to pay it too much mind. Tonight is a special night. 

He's triple checking that he has everything he needs when Felix finally comes through the door, causing the bells to jingle softly. He waits by the entrance, as usual. 

"Hey." 

Sylvain happily trotts over to him, casually swipes at his ankles, accompanying his fall with his arms and kisses him, full on the mouth. 

Felix must be really tired to let it happen. 

Damn, he even half closes his eyes and kiss him back, his arms around Sylvain's neck. He does bite Sylvain's lower lip, but that's more for show than out of real annoyance, and it makes Sylvain chuckle low in his throat. 

He helps Felix back to his feet before he can get angry and starts to scratch, brushing one stray strand of inky black hair away from Felix's eye. He's met by a spark in his amber eyes that he particularly likes. 

"Are you ready yet?" 

Impatient, lovely Felix. Sylvain nods, his heart fluttering in his chest, and Felix leads the way. 

They usually walk by the river. At first, Sylvain rode his bike from their apartment to the café, but when Felix picked up the habit of coming to fetch him on his way home he stopped, feeling like an idiot walking next to the bike constantly. Now he just walks, and mostly it's pleasant. Watching the sun rise and set in winter, setting the river aflame with colors. Enjoying the birds singing and warmth in summer. Sometimes it hails, and it's not so great. Tonight, luck is with him and although the air is crisp and their breaths puff in eerie clouds, there is no wind and a clear sky overhead. 

Sylvain steers away from their usual path and takes the half hidden steps down to the water. 

"Where are you going?" 

Felix stands at the top, arms crossed tight against his chest, the street light softening his sharp expression. 

"Only one way to find out." 

Sylvain winks at him, and continues down the stairs. He hears Felix following with a loud grunt and a sure step, light and nearly silent. Sylvain can't help the wide grin on his face and is grateful for the cover of darkness. 

The stairs plunge directly into the river, and Sylvain nearly steps into the water for not paying attention. Felix doesn't bump into him, much more attentive, and snickers. Sylvain sticks out his tongue at Felix in retaliation, but it isn't very efficient, and isn't doing much for his out of control grinning. He gets to the edge of the step, and fumbles with the wall, looking for the iron anchor covered with ivy. Felix tenses behind him, ready to rescue him if he lost his footing. Although it is not entirely impossible that Felix would make sure he drowns if he did lose his balance instead. He'd probably call that weeding out the weak. 

"What are you doing now?" 

"Be patient." 

Sylvain finally finds the ring, and more importantly the chain attached to it, and tugs at it. Maneuvering the boat by its anchoring point without crashing it on the underwater stairs is more tricky than it looks, but he manages, and the small sailing boat finally comes into the light of the street below. 

It's small, its sail carefully tucked in, a single mast and a small motor. There's pretty much only space for two people in it, but it's a pretty boat nonetheless, and Sylvain is happy about it. He lights the lantern hooked to the mast, which shines on the inside of the boat, with the cute picnic basket, the out of place cushions and the fairy lights that Sylvain turns on before gesturing to Felix to get in. 

Felix is looking with a blank expression on his face, his amber eyes uncharacteristically wide, reflecting the warm fairy lights. 

"Surprise", Sylvain tries. 

Felix turns his attention from the boat to him, and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Sylvain's heart is beating erratically in his chest. 

"I swear she won't sink. She's a sturdy girl." 

Felix hesitates, takes a long breath, and nods, carefully stepping inside the boat. When he looks a bit more comfortable with his footing, Sylvain follows and unties her, pushing on the wall to get them far enough from the stairs that he can turn the motor on and actually steer. Felix has found a place on the cushions and is watching his every move, eyes fixed on his hands. Sylvain doesn't let the motor run for too long, as the point isn't really to go anywhere, but more to leisurely float on the river. He knows a spot where the current is every so subtle, the river large, and on both banks ancient trees grow, their branches dipping in the water. It's far enough from the city center to see the stars in the night sky, and the moon rise is supposed to be spectacular. At least Sylvain hopes it will be. 

"Do you even have a permit for this thing?" 

Felix's voice is low, sexy. He doesn't know that, thinks he's all aggressive and threatening, but it sounds like a purr. 

"Of course I do. Didn't plan to get arrested tonight." 

He winks, more out of habit than anything, and Felix fondly rolls his eyes. 

"What did you plan exactly?" 

Sylvain dodges the question by rummaging through the basket between them and takes out a bottle and two glasses. 

"Champagne?" he asks, popping the bottle expertly. Felix knows better than to try and refuse, taking the glass offered to him. 

"To us", Sylvain boasts, clinking their glasses together. 

"To us", Felix echoes softly. It's the sweetest sound, much better than music to his ears. His favorite person happy and at ease with him has never ceased to amaze him, every day since they first started dating. 

Felix rolls back on the cushions, his head tilted towards the stars. Sylvain is happy to unwrap the sandwiches by himself, listening to the water lapping on the boat and breathing in the faint smell of wood fire. He takes the thick covers from their stash and frets over Felix, who tries to wrestle them from him. 

"Stop fighting me, I know you get cold when you're tired." 

Felix subsides with a glare. Sylvain tries not to laugh, and Felix takes advantage of his weakness to tug him into a hug. The ship does dip low in the water as a result of the sudden weight shift, and he might have lost his glass overboard, but Sylvain likes nothing more than a bit of danger mixed in his dates. 

"You didn't have to do all that just for valentine's day" Felix whispers in his ear. Sylvain smiles as he worms his way under the covers, basking in Felix's warmth, sneaking his hands under his shirt. 

They shift and turn and Felix elbows him in the ribs but eventually they find a comfortable position and watch the stars for a while. Felix isn't hungry, and Sylvain can force some food into him later, for now he just wants this. Peaceful silence and snuggling under the stars. 

Then the moon starts rising, huge and gold, over the river, eclipsing the stars around it. They move to a sitting position to watch it, still tangled in the thick covers and, more importantly, in each other's limbs. Felix has his fingers in Sylvain's hair, playing absentmindedly with it, his head propped on Sylvain's shoulder. Sylvain rubs circles in his tense back muscles, working at the knots Felix denies ever noticing. His pocket grows heavier by the minute, and his heart beat stronger and faster. When the moon is entirely visible, its mirror image perfect on the river, he takes a deep breath and a leap of faith. 

"Hey Fe, I wanted to ask you something." 

With a very practiced swipe of his right hand, he fishes the box out of his pocket and snaps it open in front of them. The moonlight reflects on the silver band. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Sharp intake of breath. A pause, during which Sylvain can hear nothing but his own heartbeat, erratic. The boat dips dangerously to the side as Felix jumps to his feet, but there's nowhere to run. Sylvain sighs, his heart seeking in his stomach. 

"You don't have to-" 

Felix grabs him by the collar and drags him up to his feet. The poor boat swings, making the water splash up their calves. Felix tugs on the collar, his grip fierce, getting Sylvain's face inches from his own, amber eyes burning right into his soul, knocking the breath right out of his lungs. Sylvain could never withstand Felix looking at him so intensely, so passionately, without losing it. His legs go weak, and just like there was nowhere for Felix to run, he can't escape his gaze now. Felix only has to whisper, and Sylvain feels his hot breath on his skin, setting his nerves on fire. 

"You absolute moron. I knew you were up to something." 

And he kisses him. His lips burning, pressed on Sylvain's own, and he can't make sense of it, but Sylvain could never resist Felix kissing him either, so he hugs him closer and closer, giving in the whole of him. 

Felix is the one to break the kiss, resting his forehead on Sylvain's, their noses touching, his hand still gripping his collar, as if he's afraid Sylvain will make a run for it. 

"Of course I'll marry you."


End file.
